Nippon Ichi (Canon, The Universe)/Unbacked0
Summary of this verse The Nippon Ichi '''verse is the collective mass of every game that was developed by Nippon Ichi Software, the reason every game takes place in the same verse is that of how several characters appear in different games (Laharl appearing in Makai Kingdom, Darkdeath Evilman appearing in Disgaea D2 etc). The first game developed by Nippon Ichi Software that became a part of the verse was Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure before making games like Phantom Brave, La Pucelle Tactics, the Disgaea series, Makai Kingdom, Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger Vs Darkdeath Evilman and The Witch and the Hundred Knight. Every game follows a different protagonist in a different part of the verse, like the human world or a different Netherworld. Most of the games developed by Nippon Ichi Software are Strategy JRPGs similar to Fire Emblem, with exceptions like Z.H.P. Unlosing Ranger Vs Darkdeath Evilman which was a Roguelike game and The Witch and the Hundred Knight which was an action RPG. Power of this Verse The Nippon Ichi Verse has many powerful fighters in the verse. Low Tier characters (Prinnies and weak humans) are '''Planet Level, some are Star Level '''because of their ability to destroy a star, though there are characters from different parts of the Verse that are even weaker. Fodder Demons are '''Mult-Solar System Level '''due to them being able to destroy large amounts of stars. Mid Tiers are '''Galaxy Level '''due to their being characters who can destroy Galaxies but aren't considered strong enough to be a serious threat. High Tiers are '''Universe Level '''because of how they can recreate the Big Bang with an attack. Top Tiers are '''Universe Level+ due to comparing to Baal who has been stated by the description of one his attacks that "The Fourth-Dimension is nothing for a Super Overlord". There are three Multi-Universe Level '''beings with two of them being potentially '''Multiversal Level '''beings, Gig, Evil Mao and the Sacred Tome, Gig can destroy multiple universes with his power and both Evil Mao and the Sacred Tome can destroy the entire Cosmos which has been stated to contain more than one Universe, however, it is unknown how many Universes there are. No other character scales to them because of how Gig is far beyond anyone else he has fought, Evil Mao is stated to be stronger than anyone else in the verse and the Sacred Tome can only destroy the Cosmos after the Sacred Tome is destroyed. In terms of speed feats, most of the characters fall into the '''MTFL+ '''with even Mid Tier characters who can react to and dodge Darkdeath Evilman's Gigantus Ray which travels the radius of the Milky Way Galaxy in one-thirteenth of a second which puts them at being several trillions of times faster than the Speed of Light. In terms of Haxs, there are several characters Toon Force users, Time Manipulators, Soul Manipulators, Pocket Dimension Manipulators and several ways to bypass durability like transforming people into flowers, attacking someone's soul or Reality Warping. Character Profiles '''Protagonists Pierre Laharl Etna Flonne Captain Gordon Jenifer Thursday Kurtis Zetta Pram Trenia Valvoga Alex Babylon Salome King Drake the 3rd Asagi Petta Adell Rozalin Axel Revya Gig Hero Prinny Mao Almaz Raspberyl Mr. Champloo Sapphire Master Big Star Salvatore Unlosing Ranger Pirohiko Ichimonji Etranger Reckless Cop Dangerama Valvatorez Fenrich Fuka Kazamatsuri Desco Death Emizel Artina Metallia Hundred Knight Sicily Killia Seraphina Red Magnus Christo Usalia Antagonists Baal Vulcanus Seraph Lamington Overlord Zenon Seedle Super Hero Aurum Death King Hugo Judge Nemo Darkdeath Evilman Niike Rainier Garungun Grosso Barbara Xenolith Majorita Bloodis Void Dark Character Classes Human Character Classes Male Martial Artist Female Martial Artist Male Warrior Female Warrior Mage Skull Male Healer Female Healer Thief Archer Knight Ninja Samurai Strider EDF Soldier Celestial Host Majin Monster Character Classes Beast Dark Knight Dragon Faery Galactic Demon Gargoyle Golem Great Wyrm Nether Noble Nekomata Lantern Nosferatu Prinny Serpent Shadow Spirit Succubus Treant Undead Winged Weapons Onyx Blade Raspberyl Magichange Desco Magichange Usalia Magichange Sacred Tome The Artifact of Absolute Death Category:Unbacked0